The frequency and severity of the cardiotoxicity produced by monensin, a Na+ selective ionophore, was found to be dose-related in a swine model, using a dose range of 10 to 50 mg/kg of body weight. Sodium selenite and vitamin E provided partial protection against this cardiotoxicity.